


A Chemical Connection

by ArtistCat17



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Joker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Courting Rituals, Fluff, Legit only fluff, M/M, Omega!Bruce, Riddler is here for plot, Sorry Riddler stans, extremely protective Joker, these boys need love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistCat17/pseuds/ArtistCat17
Summary: It's an alpha eats alpha world, and the omega vigilante is once again caught in the middle.A series of events causes Bruce to reevaluate his relationship with his nemesis.How is a courting ritual supposed to go, anyway?Fluffy a/b/o featuring patient alpha!Joker and stressed omega!Bruce
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Batman/Joker, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	A Chemical Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackShady313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShady313/gifts).



> Omg, this was supposed to be a present for the lovely BlackShady313 back on her birthday, October 13th. I've gone a bit past that date, but I hope you enjoy it regardless!! I can't thank you enough for the support you have given me this past year, I love you so much! <3

Bruce often found himself to be a victim of circumstance; always in the wrong place at the wrong time.

His parents always used to say, “never be ashamed of who you are,” that his second gender did not define him.  Bruce disagreed. He lived in an alpha’s world, where alphas were brought up simply because of their second genders. 

The alphas were always in control, both legally and illegally. The criminals of Gotham were as restless as the state officials, and usually twice as deadly. 

As an omega, he felt a duty to bring his city back together; to nurture and protect all of the good that still existed. In the deep, dark recesses of the city, he knew it was there. 

This alpha charged world was going to be put in place with his omega justice. 

Unfortunately, being scented as an omega would put him in unnecessary danger, so much so that he had to take many different types of suppressants for his scent and heat to remain thoroughly hidden and unnoticed. It made it so that pain relievers were ineffective, with all the drugs pumping through his system, he couldn’t get the effects that he needed from any other type of pill. 

But he survived. He had to, for his city. His alpha society needed the delicate and sometimes brutal touch of an omega. 

The hunch he had been calling was unfortunately true; the relative quiet in Gotham was bound to boil over, of course. And what a storm it had brewed. 

His constant surveillance on Arkham’s records and recordings helped him to gauge whether or not a villain was plotting. And this month not only one but two criminals, both high class and dangerous in their own right, had been seen talking  _ to each other. _

This activity wouldn’t seem so strange on its own, since teaming up together was oftentimes the best way that Batman could become overwhelmed. 

However, the strangest thing about it all was the pair of plotters themselves. The Riddler...and the Joker. 

Hardly anyone could be seen socializing with the Joker, other than his beta associate, Harley; his constant chatter and delusional ramblings were a handful for all of the criminal kingdom. But, if anyone could manage to stand it, it was Riddler. 

Of course, he would only put up with it if he thought the reward would be worth the trouble. In other words, Joker had something that the Riddler wanted. 

Ordinary, Bruce would not be concerned. However, his biggest issue with the Riddler was that Riddler knew his real identity; and his second gender. 

It had been a terrifying moment, realizing that the calculating villain knew all of his deepest darkest secrets and that he could exploit them at any moment. Riddler had revealed his knowledge, but had followed it up by saying that it was only for him to know; the idea of anyone else knowing, of calculating it out, would have put a damper on the Riddler’s pride. Batman was safe as long as his pride remained. 

He could only hope that he would continue his silence when working with Joker. 

All in all, It didn’t bode well for Bruce. 

It wasn’t long after Bruce had connected these dots when the pair made their great escape. Riddler somehow found a way to unlock his cell door while Joker had used his pillow to smother his guard. How they always managed to avoid the extra security, Bruce would never know. 

All he did know, as he pulled on his suit, was that he had a long night ahead of him. 

Soaring through the crisp air, grappling and running across the rooftops was a nice, familiar pattern that left him feeling focused by the time he made his stakeout by Arkham, scanning all the possible routes the two villains could have taken. 

He came up short when the security teams of Arkham muddied up the surrounding area with their footprints. Batman should consider asking them to wait for his say so, but as it was, there was nothing he could do. 

He let them search, going back to the Batcave to scan for the conversations and records Arkham had for the drugs and treatments the two were being put under.

After a day his research hit a standstill; he knew he wouldn’t be able to find much with how secretive they could be. He needed more to go off of. He decided to head back over to Arkham, looking over the places that he knew the search team wouldn’t have known to look. 

Batman scanned the shadows of Arkham, where he came upon a note, hidden between the bricks of the building where the shadows were thickest. As he pulled it out, a small playing card with a familiar grin fluttered down to the ground. He ignored it in favor of the written message on the thick paper in his hand. 

_ Riddle me this, Batman.  _

_ I have wings, and I have a tail, across the sky is where I sail. Yet I have no eyes, ears, or mouth, and I bob randomly from north to south. What am I? _

_ See you, Batfreak.  _

Batman frowned, scanning the letter for any other clues before he folded it away, putting it in the evidence bag inside his belt. 

The answer was obvious: a kite. And yet, what would a kite have anything to do with finding where the pair had run off to? Surely it wouldn’t be as obvious as a huge kite swaying over the Riddler’s head. 

Batman stooped down to grab Joker’s calling card. Alpha scent rushed out from it, meaning that Joker had thoroughly scented it before sticking it into the crevice. Batman could hardly make the scent out through all of the chemical mess that made up Joker’s pheromones. It had taken months for Batman to discover Joker’s alpha status, in the beginning. Now the scent seemed to cling to Bruce wherever he went, constantly sticking to everything that Joker touched. Batman figured that this was caused by the extra chemicals. 

He shook his head, clearing the scent from his mind. He was about to put it inside his belt alongside the Riddler’s letter when Batman spotted a note on the card. He turned it over to read the messy scrawl, which was a strange murky color, and very hard to distinguish. 

**_Hey Bats! Can’t wait to see you, darling. Don’t mind Eddie’s little word vomit, just follow the man in green. ;)_ **

Batman narrowed his eyes at the message, putting it away with a heavy feeling in his stomach. Whatever was about to go down was not going to be good. 

Batman heeded the advice, scouting around on his vantage points and looking for the man he needed to find: Kite Man. 

Eventually, Batman was able to see him cruising above an abandoned warehouse at the docks, seemingly tied there against his will; thick ropes were attached to his kite, keeping him constantly flying. His hands and feet were bound together to prevent escape.

Apparently, it  _ was _ as obvious as a huge kite swaying over the Riddler’s head.

Batman carefully made his way over, bringing the struggling man down to the ground and cutting him free of his bounds. 

“Where are they?” He growled, eyeing up the exhausted man. Charles lifted his now unbound hands placatingly, sitting against the unstable roof; his legs must surely be numb. 

“They’re inside. I didn’t have anything to do with this, Batman.” Batman nodded, taking his word for it, and gesturing for the man to leave. He carefully made his way in through the open hole inside the roof, using his cape to ease his fall down into the dusty floor.

A plume of debris rose around Batman as his fall left an echoing slam. The warehouse was filled with broken glass and trash; most likely a resting house for those on the streets. It was cleared out, emptied and quiet, and extremely dark. The only light shown was from the moon and the nearby streetlights that went through open gaps in the building.

Batman only had a moment to straighten before Riddler stepped into the open, in his usual attire and leaning against his cane in open amusement. He was releasing triumphant alpha pheromones, Riddler’s posture bending forward as if to show that he was towering over him. “Hello, **Batman**.” 

Batman gave a small sneer. “Riddler.” He turned to the darkness to the left of Riddler, scenting the other alpha’s excitement. “Joker.” 

At his call, Joker skipped into the light, a terrifying smile on his face. He was also freshly dressed, bow tie crisp and makeup fresh. He was looking at Batman adoringly, body swaying towards him. “ _Dar_ ling! What a beautiful sight you are!” 

Bruce tried to make his omega stop preening at the clown’s praise, looking to the vial that Joker was fiddling within his fingers. It looked to be a dark black substance, thick and oily as it was jostled in Joker’s finicky grip. 

Batman chose not to respond as Riddler began circling him, sizing him up. Batman wanted to throw a punch, but he understood that if he wanted to know what they were up to, he would have to sit and listen...like a _good_ omega. 

Riddler gave a satisfied nod, stopping in front of him. “Well, Batman. I have developed a special formula, mixed up just for you. You are our test run.” Riddler beckoned Joker, who handed him the strange vial, though he seemed hesitant. Riddler pulled out a syringe from his back pocket. 

“Wait, Eddie, that wasn’t the deal-“ Joker started to say, but was interrupted by Riddler jabbing the syringe into the liquid. 

Batman reacted harshly, throwing out a smoke bomb and readying his grapple to get away from the syringe- but Riddler had known what he was going to do. Riddler threw his cane at Batman’s legs, making them give out from the sharp pain of the metal. He grunted as he attempted to pull himself away with his arms, barely managing to get anywhere before Riddler’s foot stopped on his torso.

“Riddle me this, Batman.” Riddler’s foot ground down, making Batman’s ribs creak with impending breaks and definitive bruising. “The answer I give is yes, but what I mean is no. What is the  _ question _ ?” 

Riddler doesn’t wait for Batman to react, simply tearing off one of Batman’s gloves and jabbing the needle into Batman’s exposed wrist. Bruce doesn’t know what to do; he feels frozen in time, the liquid seeping into his bloodstream like impending doom. Riddler leans down and scents Bruce’s jaw as he pushes the last of the Joker’s serum into his bloodstream. He brushes a soft whisper over Batman’s ear, answering his own riddle with glee. “The question is ‘ **_do you mind_ ** ?’”

Riddler lets himself up and off of Batman, yanking out the syringe and tossing it to the side. Batman remains slumped down on the ground, closing his eyes to catch his breath.

Joker looked furious, turning to Riddler with a low growl caught up in his throat. “Look,  _ buddy.  _ We agreed that if I made your weird chemical concoction, you would get me out of Arkham with you. You also promised that you would be able to let me see the bat. What you DIDN’T mention to me was  **what the chemicals do.** ” Joker grabbed Riddler by the lapels of his suit, slamming the alpha against a shaky wall and letting out a yowl of anger. “ _ WHAT. DO. THEY. DO.”  _

Riddler looked immensely uncomfortable and surprised; he tried to mask this by giving Joker a confident smirk. “Nothing you won’t enjoy, I assure you.” Riddler shoved Joker off of him, and Joker backed away a few feet, still looking feral. 

“The special formula I instructed you to make is a careful chemical balance that affects one’s second gender. To be more specific...an omega.” Riddler smoothed out his rumpled coat, beginning to stalk around the motionless vigilante on the ground. 

“The only reason I brought you with me out of Arkham was so that I could utilize the one ingredient that I could not obtain without you - your alpha DNA. Since your little chemical bath, your alpha genes were changed to a degree never known before, making it...paralyzing.” Riddler stopped in front of Joker, raising an eyebrow.

“The effects that your genes have while intertwined with omega DNA was something I wanted to experiment with. But I had my own theories.” Riddler gestures to the still unmoving bat, who was listening intently with rising dread. 

Bruce now understood what Riddler wanted from Joker all along. A paralyzing agent. 

One that only affected omegas.

He could feel the formula taking effect already; it was tightening his muscles, rendering him unable to move or even speak. He was fully conscious but unable to control his own body, as if he was glued to where he lay, feeling drowsy and pliable and purely omega. 

The fluids in his bloodstream also seemed to be purging all of the other drugs that it found in its way. His suppressants were slowly being destroyed, his fake alpha scent dissipating into the air and being replaced with his natural-born scent, tinted with fear and need. 

Bruce wanted to fight, to lash out, but he could barely even blink without tremendous effort. It was all he could do to simply keep his breathing even. He felt a whimper catch in his throat; he would be shaking if it were possible. 

Joker let out a deadpan laugh as if he couldn’t quite comprehend what he was hearing. “Even IF all of this was true, why did you use it on BATMAN?!” Joker’s nostrils flared. “He isn’t even an omega-“ Joker’s breath caught; Bruce’s scent was filling the entire room, leaving a claim that no words could dissuade. He  _ was _ an omega. 

At the sudden silence, Bruce’s breaths became strained and panicked. Riddler let out a small huff of laughter at the Joker’s blank expression, uncomprehending of what was happening right in front of him. 

“The effects should last for a few hours. Enough time to have some fun, if you wanted.” Riddler crouched down in front of Batman, smiling twistedly. “Sit up, omega.” 

Bruce was jolted up at the words, his sudden immobility broken by the alpha’s words. His back leaned against the wall, keeping him upright before his body tightened up again, seemingly waiting for its next command. Bruce felt like he was going to throw up. 

Joker was still remaining frozen. The display made his eyes widen as if it suddenly clicked inside his scattered brain that Batman was truly not an alpha. His scattered fantasies about alpha pairings were dashed to the side for the sweet scent that was now caressing him, but it was wrong. Tainted. 

**Afraid.**

Riddler remained crouched next to Batman, reaching out his hand and taking Bruce’s jaw in a tight grip. Bruce finally emptied out the pained whimper he was holding back as the action occurred; he had never felt so powerless or vulnerable as he did at the moment when Riddler leaned forward, a new command about to leave his lips- 

Joker let out a roar, dragging Riddler away from where Batman was sitting and using his alpha strength to toss him into the opposite wall, where Riddler smashed through, debris crumbling all around him. 

“How...DARE you!” Joker shrieked, feeling like his brain was tearing itself apart. “Do you think this is how I would have wanted to find out?! Do you think that I would take advantage of my Batsy like that?!” Joker stalked forward, inhuman growling tumbling from his lips as he kicked into Riddler’s fallen body, striking his torso hard. “You ruined EVERYTHING!” Joker screamed, about to strike again when Batman made a small noise of protest.

Joker instantly stopped, eyes widening as he saw Batman reach out for him, just slightly, his fingers curling and eyes desperate as he fought against the serum. Joker gave Riddler one last growl. “You had better watch your step, bastard. _I will come for you._ ” Riddler gave out wheezing coughs as he got to his feet, stumbling out of the warehouse quickly.

Joker waited until the other alpha was gone before turning on his heel, running over to the distraught omega. Bruce’s whimpers grew in volume the closer Joker got, and the alpha frowned, looking at the vigilante in concern. “Shh, Batsy, hey-“ he crouched down, pressing up against Batman so he had something to lean against. Small tremors were erupting from the bat, giving Joker even more cause for concern.

Bruce was completely out of it; he felt vulnerable, and he needed an alpha- his alpha- he scented his alpha curling around him and whimpered in relief, feeling some of his anxiety start to decrease the longer Joker was pressed up to him. 

Batman’s body was slow in returning to normal. Joker took the omegas cape and wrapped it around them both, letting Batman feel his calming scent and letting Batman bury his head in Joker’s shoulder, panicked breathing slowly evening out. 

Joker hated seeing his bat like this, petrified and out of his element. The entire time he whispered soft endearments, trying to stop the flow of soft whines that poured out of Batman, the distressed omega scent never lessening even with the alphas comforts. 

“Hey, Batsy, baby, shh. It’s okay. I’ve got you. I know you’re scared. But you know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, right?” Joker nuzzled into Batman’s cowl, the spice of leather easing his own worries as he let out consoling lumbers. 

Bruce let the words wash over him like a soothing balm, calming his racing heart. He pressed further into Joker’s shoulder, feeling the vibrations of his encouraging grunts and finding himself letting out an answering purr, fingers clenching onto Joker’s suit and burrowing. His alpha scent, so familiar, so comforting. 

Joker’s breath stuttered when Batman started to purr; the only time an omega let themselves purr was with potential mates, only the alphas that they were most comfortable around. Joker felt his heart swelling the longer that Batman clung to him, letting their scents intermingle and their bodies twine with each other. 

Joker hated the way that he found out Batman's true second gender, and Riddler would pay dearly for the pain he put Batman through, but Joker wouldn’t trade this moment for the world. 

The longer they sat curled up together the more that Bruce regained his bodily movements, as well as his less animalistic tendencies. He couldn’t resist himself, however, sitting up just slightly in Joker’s grip and scenting under Joker’s throat, giving him a few soft licks and purring louder when Joker grunted approvingly. 

Joker groaned. “Batsy, you’re such a tease, doing this to me. I need to court you before stealing you away, little omega.” Joker let his voice drop deep, fingers curling around Batman’s hips and pulling him closer still. 

Bruce felt his body heat up, scenting the alpha’s interest and feeling his own omega howling inside of him, wishing to be courted, feeling truly like himself for the first time in years. Bruce let out a small keen, fighting off the urge to  _ mate, mate now, my alpha, no one else’s.  _

Joker could feel Batman tensing in his grip, but he could tell it wasn’t in discomfort; he was simply shy. Joker cooed, bringing his hands up to cup Batman’s face and touching their foreheads together. “Don’t worry, Batsy. I’ll wait for you to be ready. I’ll show my true devotion to you, darling. The prettiest omega.” Batman seemed to melt, purrs doubling in volume as he pressed harder into Joker’s touches. 

For a moment they stayed like that, the ringing of Joker’s promises filling the silence when Bruce finally got a hold of himself. His purring stopped abruptly as his limbs regained their full control. Joker smiled, but it was tainted bittersweetly. He kissed Batman’s forehead before he slowly backed away from him, knowing that his feisty omega would hate himself for what had occurred. He would not like to be tamed, but Joker was willing to take the challenge. 

Bruce got up on shaky legs, feeling like he had been hit by a truck once the drugs finally began fading away. He was left with his base scent and his base instincts; though the effects of the serum had worn off, the omega longing and vulnerability hadn’t. Bruce bared his fangs, clenching his fists and trying to puff himself up, needing to feel like his faux alpha self, if only for a moment.

Joker chuckled, leaning down to give a small bow. “There’s the Batsy I know and love. Don’t worry, you’re still my tough bat. In fact, your second gender only makes you more unearthly, darling.” Joker’s eyes glinted. “Taking on alpha’s twice your size…” the idea of a self-preserving omega that despised normal gender roles lit a fire inside of Joker, because he wasn’t a conventional alpha, either. They would make such a beautiful mated pair. 

Batman only frowned, tugging his fallen glove back on and making sure that all of his tech was still around his belt before he faced the Joker again. “I…” his gruff voice faltered, and he seemed lost for a moment. Batman shook his head. “Thank you. Don’t tell a soul, or I will hunt you down.” Batman’s eyes glimmered with malice, even through the cowl. 

Joker shivered, pleased hums leaving his lips as he quaked with laughter. “I would never, sweetheart! Until we meet again.” 

Batman nodded, shooting his grapple into the night sky. Joker watched until he was nothing but a dot on the horizon before turning and following the path Riddler had taken. He had some overdue business with the alpha. 

~~~~~~~~

Bruce wasn’t sure what to make of it. He hadn’t been so purely omega since he was 12 years old after he expressed to Alfred that he wanted to be on suppressants and alpha pheromone pills. It was a shaky feeling, needing to have someone’s arms around him and claiming him when before he had been just fine on his own. 

Alfred was taking samples of Bruce’s blood, gently bandaging the wounds he had received in the scuffle, and carefully placing soup on the table of the bat computer. 

“Sir...I don’t recommend taking any suppressants for at least 24 hours. The drug may very well be running its full course, and adding an unknown variable into the stream is not something we can chance right now.” Alfred's voice held so much worry, so much anger at what had happened, and Bruce had never felt so grateful for his beta father than now. 

“Alright, Alfred. I’m sure that’s for the best.” Bruce knew that his smile was strained, but he hoped that Alfred understood that it was from the shock of the evening, and not from any trauma he might have received.

Alfred sighed, sitting next to Bruce in his spare chair and placing a careful hand on Bruce’s knee. Bruce gave Alfred’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“So...Joker fought the Riddler off? For you?” Alfred asked gently. Bruce’s exposed expression revealed his small blush, frowning as he recalled the moment. “I’m not sure...why. He never exhibited normal alpha behaviors or mannerisms. A…” Bruce grimaced. “...distressed omega has never caused him to become protective, before.” Alfred nodded, seeming to think this over carefully. 

“Perhaps it was because it was  _ you,  _ Bruce. Joker has a tendency to be dissociated from people, except when it comes to Batman.” Alfred raised an eyebrow. “Knowing him, the reaction was justified. He’s obsessed with you; he wouldn’t want anyone else to have you.” 

Alfred frowned deeply, clutching at Bruce’s hand a bit too tightly. “He didn’t...try anything on you, did he? His…” Alfred’s nose wrinkled. “...peculiar scent is all over you.” 

Bruce’s face flushed anew, knowing that the scent was the only thing keeping him calm and relaxed in this alien world he seemed to be trapped in. Up was down and down was up but at least he knew that Joker’s scent was on him, warding off any unwanted attention. 

“No, no Alfred.” Bruce allowed his relaxed pheromones to cast out. “He...helped, actually.” Bruce ducked his head, ears burning. 

Alfred let out a small “ _oh_ ” sound, mouth curling up just a bit before he nodded, satisfied, and knowing that Bruce could handle himself just fine if it came down to it. 

“Alfred...may I ask you a question?” Bruce was afraid to ask, but he needed to know what was ahead of him. Alfred blinked at him in surprise. “Of course. Always, Bruce.” 

“What uh...what is involved in an alpha courting process?” Bruce asked shakily, biting his lip. 

Alfred let out a small huff of surprise, followed by a low laugh. “Well. It depends on the alpha. Some take their intended mate to special outings, where they can show off their strengths and abilities to care for and nurture their partner. Other alphas will use gifts as tokens of love. If it were to be the Joker...you would have to expect the unexpected.” Alfred smiled, patting Bruce’s hand a few times before standing.

“I’m sure you will be able to handle it, master Bruce.” With that, Alfred gestured to the soup pointedly and went back up into the mansion, leaving Bruce alone with his thoughts, and his cooling soup. 

~~~~~~

Batman was brooding. 

He has finally been able to take his suppressants, and they felt almost...unpleasant. As if his body, even a whole week after not taking them as a precaution, still didn’t want to accept them. 

He was perched on the highest building in Gotham, surrounded by gargoyles and shadows. Below him the city shines full of lights and bleats out the sounds of busy streets - it’s the holiday season, which can sometimes be the most dangerous time of year. Muggings and crime run free around the stores displaying their expensive products. 

Batman frowns as he feels snow land on the tip of his nose. He looks up to find that it has started slowly, carefully drifting down into the unsuspecting city, until it starts pouring into a proper storm. Batman had seen in the early weather reports a snow blizzard had been a possibility, but now that it was happening he grimaced, eyes watering from the harsh winds that hit him. 

His suit’s built-in heating system would keep him warm, even if his lips were beginning to feel numb. His breath blew out in thick clouds as snow piled up around him, dusting all over his cape and body. He watched as Gotham became a snowy wonderland, finding himself smiling at the innocence of it. Some children were shouting and dancing in the spray of ice, warming Bruce’s heart more than any hot summer day. 

Bruce felt movement on the roof, making him spin around with a low growl since hiding would be no use to him with this thick snow. His eyes widened.

Joker was panting softly, hands on his knees as he caught his breath as if he had... _ climbed up the building.  _ Bruce shook his head. This alpha was insane.  _ As if he didn’t already know that. _

Joker grinned once he was able to stand upright without falling over, eyes wild and body shaking in a desperate attempt to warm him up in the below-freezing cold. “Hello, dear. Glad to see you up here!” Joker let out a barking laugh. “Otherwise I would have come up here for nothing but the view!” Joker came closer, climbing to sit on the ledge next to the gargoyle that Batman was sitting on. He wasn’t pressed up next to Batman, but his scent might as well have been. It swirled around them both, coiling and sharp inside Batman’s mouth. Simply being close to him made his adrenaline spike, trying to keep his omega down. 

Joker inhaled the air as he sat down, fiddling his legs over the massive drop of the building and sitting back on his hands, stretching out his neck as he looked up at where Batman sat perched. 

“I see you’ve got your bat scent back on, sweet cheeks.” Joker tilted his head back, letting snowflakes drop down onto his lips and cascade down his hair. “Glad to see you being your normal bothersome self.” Batman blinked, confused as to why his heart pounded in his chest. Joker’s compliments were sometimes hard to understand and usually masked with malice, but Batman could hear the hidden affection in his voice. 

He didn’t say anything, trying to remain calm as he curled a bit closer around himself; still looking out at the city he called home, sitting next to the man who was determined to watch it burn. 

They passed a few moments in complete silence, mulling in their own thoughts until Joker’s shivering was loud enough to be heard. Batman hated the sight, and knowing Joker, he would be out and about in the snow for the whole night. He debated with himself, feeling unsure and unprepared in a situation like this. 

In a swift flurry of motion, Batman unclipped his cape and carefully dropped it onto Joker’s shoulders, watching it flutter into place and envelope the surprised alpha. Joker was rooted, eyes never leaving the fluttering fabric as it settled steadily on top of him. He gently drew it closer once it was properly settled, putting it up to his face and nuzzling into it. Some stray makeup made its way into the cape, but Bruce couldn’t bring himself to mind it. 

Joker’s eyes became more and more dilated the longer he burrowed, small giggles erupting from him as he made it flow around him as if he was in flight, twisting and bending it childishly. Batman’s grimace became a bit deeper so that he could control himself, trying not to laugh at Joker’s endearing antics. 

“Ooh, Bats, I never realized how soft these were! I suppose I’ll accept it as your courting gift to me.” Joker’s grin was sly, and just a hint of loving. Batman blanched, eyes widening. Joker laughed hard at his expression, curling into the cape and pulling something out from his pocket. “Well, Batsy, don’t you worry. I’ve got a little something for you too.” 

Batman tensed, readying his body for anything that Joker might pull out. Bombs? A gun? His knife? But what he held out for Batman was a tiny box, no bigger than the palm of his hand, with a big purple bow on top. Batman grunted as it was thrust into his face, Joker’s grin wide. “Cmon darling, you can’t decline a courting gift!” Although his tone was obnoxious, it was also sincere. 

Batman withheld a long sigh, instead carefully taking the gift and holding it in his glove. Batman tentatively opened it, keeping the pretty bow intact and looking inside to see a piece of paper. He unfolded it and saw that it was an address. He looked up at Joker quizzically, hoping that this didn’t involve hostages.

Joker scoffed, putting a cape gripped hand to his chest. “You think I would be kidnapping people this time of year? It’s the holidays, lighten up bat brain! I’ve just got a small surprise waiting for you there.” With that said, Joker stood and looked around, trying to find a way back down from where he came.

Batman knew that the alpha would only hurt himself if he tried to get down any other way, so he let out a haggard sigh, making Joker bring his attention back to him. Batman carefully put away the paper and box inside his belt before climbing off his gargoyle, standing in front of Joker. Their scents immediately began coiling together; Bruce knew this was common in mates, but he didn’t voice it. 

Joker seemed like he was about to say something but Bruce knew he would lose his nerve if he waited too long, so he wrapped Joker in his arms and used his grapple to carefully bring them down, swinging into the night. Joker let out a startled noise, but soon boisterous laughter left his lips as he gripped onto Batman’s shoulders, the feeling of the cold sting of wind and snow on their faces making him cackle. 

Batman landed them in an empty alley, holding Joker to him a few seconds longer than necessary, simply wanting to hold him…

That was a dangerous thought.

Batman quickly let him go, stepping away to try to calm his racing heart. Joker smiled sweetly at him. “Thanks for the lift, Batsy. You go have fun, alright?” He made as if to take off the cape that was around his shoulders to hand it back to the vigilante. 

“Don’t.” Joker froze, cape awkwardly twisted in his grip. Batman didn’t meet his eyes, simply looking at the sky ahead of him. “You’ll need it for the cold.” 

Joker laughed softly, putting it back around his shoulders and standing in front of Batman carefully. “Such a sweet bat you are. I’ll see you soon, darling.” Before Batman could react Joker leaned forward and brushed a kiss on his nose, bounding away with fresh laughter as he made his way into the streets, continuing to wave the cape and vanishing into the sparkling darkness.

Batman tried to shrug off the heat he could feel under his cowl, grappling into the cold air and traveling quickly through rooftops and avoiding the throngs of Christmas shoppers. 

The coordinates led him to ACE chemicals, which did not surprise Bruce; it was a place he entered often, and one of Joker’s favorite crime spots. The emotional meaning of the location wasn’t lost on him. He tried not to breathe in the chemicals too deeply, keeping to the roof and searching carefully.

Finally, Bruce located a path of purple spray-painted arrows; they were leading from the roof into the building, so Bruce grappled down into the building from a broken window, climbing in carefully and stepping down into- flowers? 

Bruce looked up and felt his breath catch. The walls and floor of the building were drenched in beautiful white flowers, lining almost every available inch of the place. Even the vats of frozen acid had the flowers climbing up the sides of the tubs. They were all huge clusters of white snowdrops, piling around vines and hanging delicately off of their stems. 

They seemed so...familiar, to him. A quick scour from his cowl’s scanner labeled them as mountain snow Pieris, a plant most commonly found in Japan. The sight made him nostalgic, reminding him of the years he spent training and building his body to become Batman in Japan. They had always bloomed so prettily...

Batman took off his gloves and ran his hands through the foliage, the soft tips of the flowers making his fingers tingle. He didn’t realize he was laughing until the sounds echoed around the building, filling the air and expanding his lungs as he felt his emotions sweep him up. He wondered what kind of favor Ivy had made with Joker to make her help him with this. 

‘ _ But Batsy, how could you think I would do this with her help?  _ **_I’m_ ** _ courting you, not Ivy!’  _ The mental comeback in Bruce’s own mind caused him to redouble in giggles, letting some of the flowers off of their vines and watching them drift around him. His omega was preening, and he couldn’t help letting his happy pheromones permeate the air as purring erupted from his throat. 

Joker was finding surprisingly healthy ways in making Bruce happy with his courting. Bruce was having a hard time denying his own attraction. 

He allowed himself to travel the building, letting his fingers trail over as much of the flowers as he could as he searched for how extensive Joker asked Ivy to be. The alpha was ridiculous. 

Bruce carefully took some of the flowers to keep and store away. For...research purposes. 

~~~~~~

Bruce let out a soft sigh as he readjusted his cufflinks in the mirror, seeing his own weary expression reflected back to him. 

Today was his birthday; a day he always dreaded, for the horrific party he was forced to host every year for the socialites of Gotham, having them politely clap for him while they turned their backs and talked about him greedily amongst themselves. 

He questioned how criminals like Joker could be a better company than they. 

At the thought of the clown, Bruce frowned, doing up his tie. He had been strangely quiet in the upcoming months; it was late February, and yet Joker was quiet as a mouse. Even Valentine’s Day had gone past without so much as a card, and Bruce was feeling put out. If Joker was supposed to be courting him, where was he?

He shook his head, finishing straightening himself out harshly and slamming his fists on the bathroom counter.  **No** . He would not let himself think about it too deeply. Joker was a madman, and constantly interchangeable. Perhaps he had simply lost interest in the little game he was playing. 

Even the thought made Bruce’s skin begin to prickle, holding back a small whine as he squeezed his eyes shut, hating the lonely sheen he could clearly see in them. There was nothing for it. He simply needed to get through this one night, and he could get back into his true skin and roam the night freely. 

Bruce put on one last spray of his fake alpha pheromones, making sure that his omega scent was properly hidden and concealed before exiting. Alfred stood outside, giving Bruce an encouraging smile. Bruce tried to match it, finding his cheeks unable to lift up very far. He felt strangely dejected. 

Alfred opened the door for Bruce, where he was hit with pompous laughter and the soft clinking of fancy champagne glasses. He lifted up his head, hoping his fake smile remained intact long enough for him to speak. 

The groups of conversation died down as Bruce entered, voices pouring out their greetings and proclamations of congratulations of his new age. Bruce grabbed a nearby glass, lifting it as he addressed the crowd at large. “Thank you for coming, everyone. Please enjoy yourselves to the full tonight, it’s all on me.” 

“Why, don’t mind if I do, Brucie!” 

Bruce froze, nearly dropping his glass as he quickly turned to the voice near the doors. 

Joker was in a new suit, Bruce noticed in a haze, all shimmering and purple as Joker let out a long laugh, viewing everyone’s surprise and shouts of fear as he made his way into the room, gun in hand. Some lackeys came behind him, making the crowd go quiet, but otherwise not moving to take anything or move anywhere except to cull the mass of frightened Gothamites. 

Joker trailed his way past them all, coming to a stop in front of Bruce, who slowly got control over himself and set his glass to the side. Joker cocked his head, frowning just slightly as he began to circle the omega. “Hmm...well, since you’re the party boy, I’ll treat you nice as I wait for my Batsy to get here!” 

With that said, Joker stopped in front of Bruce, smiling widely. “Cooperate sweetums, and none of your little rich friends will get hurt.” Joker pouted, furrows appearing in his eyebrows as he huffed. “I would  _ like to _ , of course. But my Batsy doesn’t like murder, and my courting would be startled to a halt if I blew off one of your heads now! You’ll have to distract me from the urge, Brucie baby. Maestro!” Joker gestured to the frozen orchestra, who startled at the Joker’s attention, hesitantly beginning to play a waltz. 

Joker held out his hand to Bruce, faux bowing as he did so. “So, pretty boy? Care for a birthday dance?” 

Simply being in Joker’s presence again was intoxicating, the scent sticking to everything in the room as he passed, until it was all Bruce could think about, feeling as though he was becoming drowsy with the relaxed feeling he was beginning to feel. His sleeping had been sporadic and halting throughout the past two months, but suddenly Bruce felt as if he could step into Joker’s arms and sleep the night away. 

Bruce startled out of his panicked stupor when Joker gave an impatient click of his fingers, sliding the gun into one of his coat pockets as a show of both hands being free. Bruce didn’t say a word, simply pressing his hand into Joker’s gloved one, and he was immediately whisked to the middle of the ballroom.

Joker’s hand assumed the positions on Bruce’s hip, so Bruce conceded and rested his own hand on joker’s shoulder. Joker was surprisingly adept at keeping step with the dance, and even when Bruce stumbled he kept them in balance and simply laughed it off, twirling them around and around while the stunned crowd could only watch. 

Bruce could physically feel himself relaxing into Joker’s grip, euphoria gripping him and almost causing him to purr. A small smile graced his lips, real and genuine, and he put himself into the dance just that bit more as the music sped up. Out of the corner of Bruce’s eye, he could see Alfred sneaking out of the room, presumably to call the commissioner. Bruce was glad that the situation was under control; now he could focus on keeping Joker distracted. 

Joker was looking down at him quizzically, reading into his easy relaxation and how quickly they moved with each other, as they had always done in their violent crusades. It was almost natural to be spinning around with the alpha in the middle of his mansion, feeling a small piece of himself clicking with his to-be mate, knowing once and for all that this was what he wanted. As insane as the notion could be, it was what he needed. 

Bruce let out a loose purr, staring up at Joker and smiling slightly at his stunned expression. “You are...irritatingly adorable, Wayne,” Joker whispered to him quietly, and Bruce could see the dilation in his pupils as Bruce’s faux scent came to him. Recognition danced in his eyes. They stopped swaying, Joker’s grip becoming painfully tight as he rapidly searched Bruce’s expression, looking for the omega he knew was in there. 

Bruce kept his expression open; he let his eyes harden and his smile curls as he gives an answering squeeze of his own, letting his brute strength show. Joker’s breathing hitched, body becoming still and his eyes becoming wider the longer he looked into Bruce’s eyes. “I liked your flowers, Joker,” Bruce whispered. Joker finally let out a small huff of breath, a smile returning to his face as small bursts of laughter left his lips. He dipped his head close to Bruce’s, nuzzling gently into his hair. “Happy birthday, Batsy.” 

Suddenly shrill police sirens blazed, and a familiar voice rang from the courtyard. “Gotham police! Come out with your hands up, Joker!” Joker let out a disappointed huff, hesitantly letting Bruce go and casually snapping his fingers at his goons. “Time to split the party fellas! Turns out I had all the fun I needed today. Let’s go rob a bank!” The men all filed after Joker obediently, and worried murmurs began spreading around the social elites immediately. 

Bruce forced himself to stop smiling. 

~~~~~~

For one of the first nights in Bruce’s adult life, he did not climb into the bat suit. He simply opened his bedroom window, carefully climbed up on the roof, and sat. The air was crisp and cool, but Bruce could feel the spring air that was hidden underneath it. 

He left his natural scent hanging in the air, letting the faux chemicals wear out and fade as he soaked in his own aroma. He knew what he wanted to do, now that he had made up his mind. He wanted to make Joker his true mate. 

It wasn’t the reasonable choice; not even the sanest choice, but Bruce was confident that Joker had proven himself to be a worthy mate. Not just in his courting, but in the years that Bruce had continued to grow as Batman with him, becoming intimately familiar with the way the maniac thought, intertwining their scents unashamedly even before they had realized. There was always something chemical hidden underneath his own omega sweetness from years of exposure to Joker. He was Joker’s omega before he himself had accepted it. 

Bruce let himself sit in the moonlight, his thoughts running on his alpha, permitting himself to simply be, as he had never allowed himself before. He let out a small croon, his omega ready and willing to mate and be with its alpha. 

Before long, a lanky shape was making its way over the Wayne gate; Bruce jolted as he realized that his alpha was here. He quickly climbed back down into his bedroom, allowing himself to fawn over his appearance for a moment before he sat on his windowsill, watching as Joker made his way closer to the mansion. His eyes were hurriedly scanning the windows, and when the two met eyes Joker paused mid-step, seeing Bruce’s willingness for him to come. Bruce let out a small warble of want as a further incentive, and at the sound Joker ran over quickly, maneuvering to climb the wall. 

Bruce was about to ask if he needed another way up when Joker was already there next to him, breathing heavily through his nose and eyes dilated all the way black. “Brucie,” Joker growled softly, looking at Bruce’s soft clothing and comfortable position; all omega.

Bruce carefully climbed down, Joker scrambling after him and gently pressing Bruce against the nearest wall. “Bruce...Bats…” Joker hissed softly as if stopping himself from acting. 

Bruce pressed up into his hold, arching his back until their bodies had full contact with each other. “Alpha...Joker, please…” 

Joker’s throat rumbled possessively as Bruce rested his head against Joker’s chest, a soft whine leaving Bruce’s lips. “Please be my alpha, please, I accept your courting, don’t make me wait any longer-“ 

Joker acted immediately, taking Bruce’s head in both of his hands and pressing their lips together passionately. Bruce let out a startled noise, relaxing as Joker let out an answering resonance as they moved against each other. Joker quickly pulled away to lick and kiss against Bruce’s face, falling down into Bruce’s neck. Bruce couldn’t stop himself from purring deeply, the attention of the alpha akin to a soothing balm against his itching skin. 

Joker let out a deep groan as he nuzzled into Bruce’s primary scent glands, the sweet omega scent of want filling the space between them. Joker licked over it gently, panting at the taste as he swallowed it down greedily. Bruce let out approving trills, allowing his alpha to drench his glands with alpha scent, marking him. 

Joker gently scraped his teeth against the sensitive mating spot on Bruce’s neck, whispering soft promises against the heated skin. “My pretty omega, so soft, so beautiful. Are you ready to be mine, dearest Batsy?” Bruce’s breath hitched, fingers digging into Joker’s shoulders harshly. “Yes yes yes-“ 

Joker let out a warning growl before unleashing his full force, shoving Bruce flat against the wall and teasing at the scent gland harshly. The feeling of being pinned down should have caused Bruce to push out and defend himself, but now all it gave him was a sense of comfort. 

"Gonna make you beg for me," Joker snarled into Bruce's neck, chuckling as Bruce let out high keens as his knees went weak. Joker put reassuring and grounding hands on Bruce's shoulders, holding him up and letting out a warning growl before he positioned himself correctly.

"You ready, Batsy?" Joker panted, gritting as he lifted his head to look into Bruce's face. Bruce felt his eyes welling with tears, and Joker let out a concerned murmur and caressed his cheeks with both hands, hesitation showing in his expression. 

"Brucie, we don't have to do this now. We can wait. I'm happy that you are even considering my bite, baby." Bruce shook his head, leaning his head into Joker's grip and letting out stilted whimpers. "I...it's just a lot..." Bruce felt his gaze fall. "Are you...sure that you want this? You know I'll expect a lot from you." 

Joker's eyes became glazed in thought as he considered Bruce's words. Bruce would want him to reform. To become a suitable alpha for both Batman and Bruce Wayne. Joker growled at the thought of anyone else being Bruce's mate; they were destined to be together, and if they wanted to do this, they would both have to make sacrifices. 

Joker leaned forward and kissed Bruce softly on his forehead. "I wouldn't expect anything less, darling." Bruce let out a soft laugh, catching Joker's lips and gentling their movements, Joker providing his omega with the comfort he needed. "Okay," Bruce whispered, smiling softly, and the sight gave Joker pause. Bruce’s beauty was almost unbearable. 

He kissed Bruce's lips one final time before going back to his neck, licking the spot carefully before fully extending his fangs. He grabbed Bruce's hand as an anchor before biting down harshly, deep enough to catch and scar, and Bruce let out a deep groan at the feeling. 

Joker let up his grip after a few moments, wetting the open skin by licking over it, his saliva solidifying the wound and establishing their mating bond. Bruce felt tears leak from his eyes, which Joker simply swept up with his tongue, pressing kisses to Bruce’s cheek. 

"Hello, omega." Joker's smile was watery. Bruce gave him a soft trill, leaning their foreheads together and heaving a soft sigh, closing his eyes as their scents intermingled as one. "Hello, alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out BlackShady313, she's got some great stuff coming out and she is an amazing writer! She gave me a returning fic which I will link to below, please give it a look if you enjoyed my fic. Thanks so much for reading! My first time doing this dynamic so feedback is appreciated!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788230


End file.
